Savin' Me
by xxCarrie-Annxx
Summary: AU.Rose Hathaway was your typical party girl,spending every second waiting for her next high.She lives her life never once thinking about the consequences.That is, until she is assigned a new mentor determined to turn her life around.Longer summary inside
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, this is my very first Vampire Academy, and I'm hoping it isn't my last. It's pretty dark, and right now the rating stands at T. I'm hoping to keep it there but if at any time you guys think it should be raised then I'll do it. Also, I have no idea if this has been done before. I just started reading VA fics a few weeks ago so if it has been, then it's entirely coincidental and I hope it still turns out differently. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and please review :)

Full Summary: What if Rose and Lissa never left the academy? What if Rose and Lissa weren't even friends? At least, not anymore. Rose wasn't involved in the crash that killed Lissa's family. Therefore, she was never brought back to life, never shadow-kissed. Drugs, drinking, and partying sums up the life of Rose Hathaway. At the start of her senior year, however, everything that she knows is called into question by her new, gorgeous mentor, Gaurdian Belikov. Will he be able to save her from herself, or is she too far gone?

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy is owned by Richelle Mead who is not, nor ever will be, me.

* * *

><p>". . . This is . . . crazy," I sputtered out with a nervous laugh as wondering hands roamed the sides of my body. My boyfriend sneaking into my dorm room in the middle of the Moroi night was a bold and daring move, not that I expected anything less from Jesse Zeklos.<p>

"Hmmm, I need some crazy, hot, spontaneous sex," he murmured, breaking full contact with my lips as he started assaulting my neck in a barrage of kisses. "And a little something else . . ." he added. I released a sharp, excited moan when I felt his fangs just briefly at my neck. The need to be bitten consumed me, but I knew I had to resist. In just a few short hours, the first day of our senior year would begin, not that I ever cared about school. Still, the bite mark would be noticeable, and I wasn't in the mood to deal with the "blood whore" gossip I knew was sure to come. It was considered a taboo concept in our society for a Moroi to feed off of a dhamphir, especially during sex.

"Don't bite me, not tonight," I warned.

Jesse frowned and pulled away, staring at me. "But, you want it."

"I do," I admitted.

"Afraid of what everyone will think of you?" he questioned. I averted my gaze from his face to his lean chest, glistening with sweat. He was lankier than built, but he was still the hottest boy in the academy. "In case you haven't already noticed, you don't exactly have the best reputation. . ."

"Yeah, but I'm not in the mood to deal with fresh rumors on the first day of school," I reasoned.

"You can hide it with your hair like you normally would," he suggested, meeting my eyes, causing me to snap to attention.

"I . . . I guess," I finally caved. I wasn't sure what came over me, but my muddled thoughts were soon forgotten as I felt the sharp pain of his fangs biting into the flash of my neck. However, pain was quickly replaced with sheer pleasure as I felt the endorphins do their job. Unable to control myself, I moaned. It didn't feel like much time had passed before he pulled away, and I felt myself yearning for the rush again. I was like a drug addict, and he was my drug. Well, not so much him I supposed as it was his bite. Opening my eyes, I watched as Jesse licked his lips, a smirk playing on his lips.

When I woke up the next morning, I groaned as my alarm continued blaring, telling me I had no choice but to get up. Last night, Jesse had left only a few hours before. Gingerly, I touched the marks from where his teeth had cut into my skin, and a pleasurable chill ran up my spine as I remembered the rush. The yearning burned within me, unable to wait until I got my next fix. Speaking of fixes, I timidly checked under my bed, finding the medium-sized bad of weed Jesse had given to me. As dangerous as it was, I decided to smoke some, just a little, to get me through the day. Just a little "pick me up", that was all. And, I was smart enough to not get dressed first. That way, it couldn't be smelled on my clothes. I drenched myself in perfume anyway, just in case. I could never be too cautious, as strict as this school was when it came to drugs.

With some extra pep, I quickly got dressed, not caring what I threw on. I never cared much about my appearance. Well, I _did_ care, but I wasn't as obsessive as most girls. As long as I didn't look like I was high, I was fine.

As I was brushing my hair, I shuddered involuntarily at the sight of the bite. It wasn't very large, but I could tell it was done a little sloppily. Biting my bottom lip, I brush my hair on that side so that it fell into place over my shoulder, stealthily hiding the mark. Times like these, I was exceedingly thankful for my long, dark hair.

Glancing over my schedule, I smiled slightly when I noticed my first class, Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques. Sparring with people-the best way to start my day. However, I groaned as I realized people would probably see the mark. But, Jesse was right. My reputation was far from perfect. I shouldn't care what anyone else thought, and if they dared to start anything, well, they should know better. I have had too many detentions and suspensions over fighting to remember. I refused to take shit from anyone. But, then, there was my last conversation at the end of the year with Kirova hanging over my head.

"_. . . Miss Hathaway, time and time again I have excused your behavior but this is the last straw!" she shouted so loudly that even the guardians in the room seemed a little taken aback. I didn't want to, but I know my face betrayed the fear I held inside, not towards the headmistress, but because of what I knew was coming. "The next strike, no matter how trivial, you're out! And, I'm not talking detention or suspension. I mean expulsion!"_

"_And then where are you going to send me?" I snapped, my temper getting the best of me. "I'm under age! You can't just kick me out on the street!"_

"_That'll be for your mother to determine," she stated. Although she hadn't said it, I could read it in her eyes. Compared to my mother, I was a disgrace. Janine Hathaway may have been one of the best guardians out there, but she was perhaps the worst mother. I was lucky if I saw her once every two years after I started attending the academy. Even before that, she had pawned me off on whoever would take care of me. I had no idea who my father was, other than that he was Turkish._

I snapped back to reality, pushing the memory from my thoughts. It was the beginning of a new year, my last year of being here. I should be enjoying it.

Heading off to breakfast, I passed through the groups of overly-excited students who were gossiping to their friends about what they did during summer break. I could easily tell the seniors from the underclassmen because the seniors I passed seemed to mostly be treating today like any other day, as was I.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. My automatic instinct was to punch this person in the face, but then I was able to recognize him. Turning my head towards Jesse, I said, "One of these days, I'm gonna punch you for that."

"Oh, Rose, you would never do that," he replied, chuckling. "You love me too much."

"You wish," I replied, slugging him playfully in the arm.

"Do you have to go to breakfast right away?" he asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"No, why?"

"Wanna go with me to the feeders?" he suggested.

Oh, um, okay," I answered, unable to hide my uneasiness as I allowed him to lead me off to the feeders. Dhamphirs didn't drink blood, and so, therefore, we had no need for the feeders, and we survived on food, like humans. The Moroi saw a feeder once a day, and while they do eat "regular" food, they get severely weak if they don't get the right amount of blood in their diet. I didn't understand why Jesse even needed to see one after taking from me just a few short hours ago, but I knew he didn't take enough to sustain him for the day. Still, my thoughts took on a bitter edge.

Once we arrived in the feeding area, Jesse had to wait in a line. He hated waiting, and I half wondered if that was why he brought me here, to kill time.

"I guess we'll probably have a five minute wait," I told him, as his frown increased.

"I really hate waiting," he said, looking over those who were ahead of him. "There should be a rule stating _Royals first_. That way, if there's ever a fire and all the feeders die, then at least the Royals would be saved."

I snickered as a few students around us gave Jesse sharp, quick glares. Apparently, they had heard him, but Jesse didn't seem to care. That was one thing I loved about him: he didn't give a damn about anyone else's feelings. Caring about people hurt too much, and I wished I could be more like him in that sense.

"I don't think they liked that comment," I told him, not hiding my grin.

"Yeah? Well, too bad," he replied, giving me a kiss on the lips. It was then that I realized that I wasn't the only one who got a fix this morning, only he made little effort to hide it. I was just about to say something witty when something-or someone-came into view.

Vasilissa Dragomir.

Or Lissa, whatever she was going by these days. She was a royal Moroi and the very last of her family following a tragic car accident two years ago. She was one of the prettiest Moroi in this academy, with her long blonde hair, skinny frame, and jade green eyes which are a trait carried down to seemingly all Dragomirs, at least all the ones I had known.

Why exactly had this girl out of anyone else caught my eye? Well, the answer is simple. She _was_ my best friend, at least up until two and a half years ago. Before that, we had been best friends since kindergarten. She was always the sweet, quiet girl while I was always the loud, unruly student that most teachers hated.

Upon entering, flocked by several other Moroi girls, Lissa glanced my way, and the same shock that I had just felt moments ago flashed across her face, followed by the usual hardened anger I saw any other time when she looked at me. Yet, every time she gave me this look, the aching I felt in my chest never lightened. I hated that she still had this effect on me, after all this time. It was clear that she didn't care about me, and so I shouldn't care about her. Clearly, she had moved on, and, looking at Jesse, I thought about my other friends and realized that I had also moved on. She was just someone I used to know, nothing more. Friendships break up all the time, it was only natural.

I needed a distraction from Lissa, and so I decided to catch Jesse off guard. Grabbing him by the collar, I pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss. He was definitely surprised, and it was clear in his expression. Soon, however, his arms were around me as his hands ran along my curves. One bonus to being a dhamphir was that most of the girls had full-figure looks, whereas Moroi girls were generally super model skinny. Moroi men loved hooking up with dhamhirs for that reason.

"Eh hem." We pulled apart as someone cleared their throat and said, "Jesse Zeklos, your turn."

"That's my cue," he said as I followed him to the feeders. Feeders were humans who served as willing blood donors. They were exactly like drug addicts who lived for the high of the bite, as I experienced on a regular basis. Although they were important to Moroi life, they were still looked down upon in society, just like dhamphirs who allow Moroi to drink from them.

Today, Jesse was assigned to Alice. I knew that Alice wasn't favored by most. In fact, she was pretty nutty from feeding for so many years. I saw the slight shift in his mouth to a small frown as he sat down beside the woman. There were no marks recent marks on the older woman's neck, meaning that he was her first feeding of the day, and I was certain Jesse planned to take full advantage.

I could see the excitement in Alice's eyes just as Jesse was about to bite her, but before he could, she suddenly spoke, "Rose, are you prepared?"

"Prepared for what?" I asked her, trying to sound polite. I wished she would just let him bite her and get it over with. I felt really uncomfortable being there.

Instead of answering me, however, she started rambling, "You must always be prepared and on guard. You never know what could happen."

"That's what the guardians are for," I assured her. "And the wards. No Strigoi."

"Strigoi aren't the only enemies," she stated. "Any enemy can be disguised. Do you know who the other enemies are, Rose?"

I wasn't sure how I should answer her, but Jesse cut in before I had the chance. "Yeah, yeah, whatever it is, Rose can handle it. Now, can I please eat?"

Alice seemed content with this, eager to drop our previous conversation for her first feeding of the day. Her neck contained scars from feeding for so many years. Without thinking twice, Jesse bit into the flesh of her neck as Alice's eyes opened wide in sheer delight. As much as I knew I shouldn't, part of me envied this human woman. I wanted to experience what she was feeling as Jesse sucked the life out of her. It was only short-lived, however, for he soon withdrew.

"Let's get out of here," he murmured to me, grabbing me by the hand and pulling me towards the exit.

"What's wrong? Don't you like Alice?" I teased as he rolled his eyes.

"_Food_ shouldn't talk that much," he stated. I felt a sharp pang as I wondered what I was to him. I decided not to ask. That would just make me seem insecure.

Jesse and I went to the cafeteria immediately after. I was _starving_. As soon as we got our food, we sat at a table and I instantly started eating, not bothering to look up when our other friends joined us.

"Whoa, Rose, chill out before you run out of food and start eating the table," Ralf Sarcozy, Jesse's best friend, teased me. Although he didn't bare the royal last name, Ralf was a royal because his mother was a Voda, one of the royal families. For a Moroi, he was unusually plump and bulky. He definitely wasn't very attractive, but, thanks to Jesse, he was pretty popular. I then noticed the small girl sitting next to him, Mia. Like Ralf, she didn't fit the physical description of most Moroi. She was short, and, even though she had been in the same class as me since kindergarten, she appeared to belong in the middle school.

"So, Rose, have you seen any of the new teachers yet?" Mia asked me, although I knew she really meant _"Have you seen any hot new male teachers?"_

"Not yet," I replied.

"I passed a really hot new guardian on my way here," she said, smiling as she leaned closer to me.

I rolled my eyes at her but smiled nonetheless. "Let me guess. Now, you're going to make it your life's mission to figure out his life story, or just skip straight to jumping in bed with him?"

Mia blushed but shook her head. "No, he's hot but definitely not my type."

"I thought every man with a beating heart was your type?" Ralf chided, earning a smack in the arm from Mia.

"He seems hard to approach, very serious," she said. "If seriousness was in the job description, then, Rose, I don't think you stand a chance."

"So, he's hot and anti-social?" I said, purposely ignoring her last statement. Besides, I was suddenly interested in figuring out whom this new, mystery, supposedly-hot guardian was.

"Seems that way," she answered, a smirk playing on her lips. "Oh, Jesse, better look out. Rose might get her eyes set on a new man."

"No, she would never do that," he denied, wrapping a protective arm around my shoulders. "She knows she's mine."

"Exactly," I replied instantly, though I wasn't sure that the words fully sunk in. However, by the time they did, Jesse and Ralph were engrossed in another conversation. By this time, several other Moroi had sat down at our table, taking Mia's attention as well.

I shrugged, not exactly bothered about being ignored. I finished off my food and dumped my tray. Instead of returning to them, I decided to take a solo walk through the halls before students crowded it. I needed to walk off some of my energy, anyway, make the high less noticeable.

I was in front of the gym doors when it happened. I wasn't paying attention as the door opened in front of me, smacking into me, sending me to the ground. However, I never hit the ground, for a pair of strong, warm hands grabbed me before the contact could be made. I was about to yell at whoever this person was, even though it was my fault, but when I looked up, all words were lost.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews and everything for chapter 1. As some of you were saying, no, this isn't a "love at first sight" story. "Lust at first sight", a little bit, but I'm trying to keep it kind of in line with the first book, as far as Rose's feelings toward Dimitri, anyway. As for the rest, well, you'll just have to wait and see :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.

* * *

><p>For a moment, I was completely taken aback by the man standing before me, his hands still on my arms. I'd never seen him before, and I realized he must have been one of the new guardians, probably the one Mia had mentioned, and if so, then she was most definitely right.<p>

Abruptly, he pulled away, probably once he knew I could stand. I took a tentative step backwards and looked up at his face. He was an entire foot taller than me, maybe around 6'7", and his brown hair was tied back in a ponytail. He was looking at me, too, only his eyes were fixed on my neck. Consciously, I realized that my hair had shifted, exposing where Jesse bit me last night. I couldn't help but to suddenly feel embarrassed and ashamed.

"Sorry about that. Are you okay?" he asked me, finally looking away from my neck. I caught a bit of an accent to his voice. I believed it was Russian.

Finally regaining my ability to speak, I said, "Yeah, fine."

He studied my face for a long moment, a strange expression on his face. I wondered what he saw, what he was thinking. Then, like a slap of cold water to the face, I thought about the possibility that he knew I was on something. I hoped not. I was so good at keeping my . . . _habits_ a secret.

"Shouldn't you be in the cafeteria?" he asked me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize there was a law stating that I can't take a walk," I retorted, my usual attitude returning after the initial shock wore off. He might have been hot, but that didn't mean that I was going to listen to whatever authoritative nonsense he was going to threaten me with.

His dark eyes hardened as he spoke, "Most students in your position would be causing trouble, not taking a walk."

Any other time, he would've been right. If he believed I was actually a troublemaker, then he caught on fast. However, I wasn't causing trouble today, at least not yet.

"How would you know?" I questioned. "I've never seen you before in my life. You have no idea what I do."

"You must be Rose Hathaway." This completely took me by surprise, but it probably shouldn't have. I had a reputation at this school, and it wouldn't shock me if other guardians had already filled him in on me.

"I'll assume that's a yes," he said when I never said anything. "I've heard about you."

"Aw, I'm flattered," I replied, voice laced with sarcasm.

"You probably shouldn't be," he said, his face betraying no emotions. From a short distance, I heard the bell ring, dismissing students to their first class. This distraction saved me from having to come up with some snappy retort, for the guardian suddenly turned and said, "Miss Hathaway, I would suggest you get to class."

Remembering Kirova's warning regarding my last strike, I bit my tongue to keep from saying the things I wanted to say, the things that would probably get me sent to her office indefinitely. Luckily, my first class involved sparring, and so I would get to let out some of my pent-up anger.

I was the first one to class. Surprise, surprise. Anxiously, I waited for the other novices to fill the room. From previous experience, I expected most of the class to be guys. Girls often didn't become guardians and instead chose the route of the blood whore. I had given both ideas some thought in the past. Initially, Lissa wanted me to someday be her guardian, but now we couldn't stand to be within fifty feet of each other, and, no matter how hard I tried to deny it, it made me feel sick with guilt.

Losing Lissa's friendship was probably the hardest blow I had ever taken, though if you asked me, I would lie. No one, not even she, knew how much that hurt me. What hurt worse was, I just barely remembered the night it happened.

"_Rose, what are you doing?" Lissa demanded her pale face angrier than I had ever seen her. We were at the corner of the woods, and there were dhampirs and Moroi alike, partying around an open flame. Bottles of alcohol laid scattered all around, and some, including myself, were passing the weed around._

"_Want some?" I asked her, gesturing toward the substance with my hands._

"_Rose, look at you!" she cried, her face a mix of anger and worry. I could tell that she was, overall, sober. She may have had a drink or two, but I knew that was all she allowed herself. She was always the good girl, while I, on the other hand, was every teacher's nightmare._

"_Yeah, what about me?" I replied, laughing for no apparent reason. "Chill out, Liss. It's just some harmless fun."_

"_Your eyes are bloodshot! It's obvious what you've been doing!" she scolded. "What if one of the teachers finds out?"_

_I shrugged. "I don't know."_

"_You could get kicked out!" she shouted. "If you care at all you would leave with me right now!"_

"_Who are you, my mother?"_

"_No, Rose, I'm your best friend!" she replied. "And, if you're truly my friend, you will leave this party."_

"_Whoa, Princess, calm down," a new voice said, slinging his arm sloppily around my shoulders. I recognized it as Xavier, a senior whom I had gotten friendly with earlier in the party. I could tell by the scent of his breath on my neck that he was most definitely drunk._

"_Are these the people you want as friends?" she demanded. I had never seen her so forceful, so strong. If I was sober, I would've admired her sudden courage. "Because, I refuse to associate with such garbage, Rose. If this is the lifestyle you want and the friends you want, then go ahead and take them, but I won't be dragged down with you. So, make your choice wisely."_

"_At least they're not the ones making me choose!" I snapped. "And they support me."_

"_Support you?" she scoffed. "If you think encouraging you to get drunk and high is supporting you, then, yeah, that's support in its truest form."_

"_Look, this is me, so take me or leave me."_

Famous last words of a fool, I realized. Obviously, she left me, and maybe it was for the better, for her sake at least. I didn't remember much else that went on that night. I did remember being upset. Xavier had been my shoulder to cry on, although all he really did was continue pouring me shots. Eventually, I had blacked out, and what happened before that. . . . Well, let's just say that, when I finally came to, I was in a bed, completely nude, with Xavier sleeping beside me, and I had a killer hangover on top of that. It was the night I had lost my virginity and I didn't even remember it. I didn't even have Lissa there for comfort. It was the worst night of my life.

I shook those memories from my mind as more novices began to enter into the gym. They all glanced at me as they walked by, probably surprised to see me show up early for something, especially class.

Two novices walked in together talking and laughing. I felt a small pang, similar to the one I felt upon seeing Lissa earlier only not quite as bad. They were Mason Ashford and Eddie Castile, two other former friends of mine. It took them longer than Lissa to ditch me, and, also unlike Lissa, they didn't so much as spare me a glance, like I didn't exist. . . .

I forgot how alienated I felt amongst other novices, especially at the end of last year. I used to be the best novice at St. Vladimir's. Others used to revere me as well as fear me. Lissa and I, we had ruled this school. While she continued to do so, I was left behind in her dust. I guess they all still feared me, knowing that Rose Hathaway didn't take crap from anybody. No one dared to cross me because they all knew I wasn't a pushover. I wouldn't hesitate to knock the shit out of someone if they deserved it, male or female. If someone screwed with me, I would screw with them right back.

"Well, if it isn't Jesse's girl." I whipped around, knowing exactly who the voice belonged to. Despite the lame joke, I was grateful to find a friendly face.

"Ryan," I greeted, rolling my eyes. "I didn't see you this morning. Did you have too much fun last night?"

Ryan Aylesworth was another friend I met through Jesse, which meant he partied a lot and slept with various women. He actually acknowledged my existence, and so he was okay by my standards.

"Too much fun? What does that even mean?" he said, shrugging, although the grin plastered on his face said that he had a little too much of _something_. I just returned his grin, unable to fault him for that.

"So, which girl is it this week?" I asked him, knowing exactly where his mind was going.

"Her name is none of your business," he replied, smirking. "She was bad . . . in a good way."

I rolled my eyes at him, but I was unable to hide my grin. He was a typical guy, after all. "Do _you_ even remember her name?"

He hesitated, and in that brief moment I had my answer, but he still tried, regardless. "Her name is. . . Sar-Ish-Elle..."

"Sarishelle?" I repeat, cracking up as Ryan's face reddened slightly.

"Hey, she was just some random hook up! I doubt she remembers my name, either," he said haughtily.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Last night was probably the one night she wants to forget," I retorted, earning a punch on the arm. I slugged him right back, though. It was moments like these that I was able to forget my former friends, the ones who left me. I had all the friends I needed, _real_ friends. Not ones who would abandon me.

Once class began, I was instantly reminded of the monotony of the first day. This class, at least, I knew would get better as the week went on. Some of my others, though, I wasn't looking forward to.

Like, my second period. It wasn't so much the class as it was the teacher. Stan-I mean, _Guardian Alto_, was quite possibly the most-hated guardian in the school, and I certainly wasn't in his good graces. As a matter of fact, I was probably his most-hated student.

"Ah, Miss Hathaway," he said the second I stepped through the door, his tone sarcastic as he said my name. "Such a pleasure that you've returned for another year." Only I knew the underlying meaning: _I'm shocked you aren't dead yet._

Forcing a sweet and innocent smile, I replied, equally sarcastic, "Well, you know, my senior year would be incomplete without an asshole teacher such as yourself. I want the _entire_ senior year experience."

"Watch it, Rose," he warned. "We all know what'll happen the next time you step into Headmistress Kirova's office."

"Oh, you would just _hate_ to see me leave your class any sooner than I have to," I retorted.

I didn't hear Stan's response, for my eyes had wandered to the back of the classroom where a line of guardians were. There were a group of guardians in every classroom, and as with all guardians, they were like shadows. They weren't supposed to speak, and we hardly knew they were there. However, one guardian caught my attention now. The annoying, tall, Russian guy I had met earlier was there. I noticed he was seated kind of more off to the side, creating more distance from the others. He was reading a book, but he must've known I was staring, for he quickly caught my gaze. He had the typical guardian mask on his face, showing no emotion. Although, something in his eyes told me that he hadn't forgotten this morning, or whatever he had heard about me. He was judging me without even knowing me, and, even though I didn't care what everyone else thought, something about his judgment bothered me.

I walked to an empty desk, thankful that he was no longer looking at me. I sat on the opposite side of the room, flipping through my textbook to pass the time. For multiple reasons, I already knew this was going to be my most dreaded class of the semester.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting. This chapter and the 2 before it, I've been primarily setting up the situation, but I can say it will officially start to pick up in the next chapter. Until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy is not mine.

* * *

><p>I stood corrected. When I walked into my last period Slavic arts class (I was a little late scheduling classes so I got stuck with the leftovers) and found Lissa sitting there, next to the only empty seat available, I felt my nerves go into overdrive. Yeah, already I knew I was going to hate this class. However, I masked my feelings and pretended like it didn't bother me, I started towards the seat. When I was a few feet away, Lissa turned towards me, and surprise lit up her eyes, but I was certain it wasn't a good surprise.<p>

"Sorry to disappoint you, _Princess_," I said, voice laced with sarcasm as she looked away. "But, it looks as though you're stuck with me."

It took her a moment to respond, and I thought she would just ignore me like I wasn't there. But, finally, she cleared her throat, staring straight ahead instead of looking at me as she spoke, "Listen, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. We cannot speak to each other, like we have been for the last two years, or we can acknowledge the other's presence which will only end as it did two years ago. Do you really want to go through that again? I don't."

I felt my blood burning with rage at her comment. To think I used to consider her to be my sister. To think that we were ever friends. I would never turn my back on someone the way she turned her back on me. My current friends would never do that, either.

"What just because you're a princess means you can't associate with _scum _like me?" I spat.

She remained calm but still never looked at me. Her voice was smooth, free of all emotion as she spoke, "This is exactly what I knew would happen. So, why don't you just pretend I don't exist, and, after this year, you'll probably never see me again?"

"The sooner that happens, the better," I grumbled, turning so that she was no longer in my line of sight. Still, I heard her voice when she started up a conversation with the sandy-haired girl beside her. I didn't even look, but I felt a wave of jealousy rush through me. She could easily speak to someone whom she probably didn't know easier than she could talk to me, someone she had known since kindergarten. I tried to shake the negative feelings, but it was useless. I knew I would most definitely need to smoke something after this class every day. Luckily, it was the last one of the day. I could survive this. And, besides, I had plans with Jesse later tonight. This thought automatically brightened my mood.

I was actually relieved when class began. No longer did I have to listen to Lissa chatting with someone else. In fact, now, I could pretend it wasn't her who was sitting beside me. She was some girl that I never knew, which was partly true. This Lissa was a stranger to me.

As soon as class let out I bolted for the door. The tension between Lissa and I was just too much, and I needed an escape. Two years I went without having a single class with her, and now they decide to stick us together? Why did the academy hate me so much? Oh, I probably shouldn't have asked that, because now I could think of hundreds of reasons.

As soon as I was in the hallway, I felt a hand reach out and grab mine, startling me. I heard giggling, and I automatically knew it was Mia.

"Did I scare you?" she asked, smirking.

"Not in the slightest," I denied.

"Liar," she replied, rolling her eyes as she tugged me further down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I asked, breaking free of her grip but still walking beside the petite Moroi.

"Outside," she replied. "The hot guardian I told you about? I found out more info."

I sighed, shaking my head at her. She certainly was obsessed with whoever this guy was. "And I care about this, because. . . ."

"Because I'm your friend, and friends care about whatever their friends care about. It's in the friend handbook. Didn't you ever receive your copy?"

Rolling my eyes, I retorted, "If it requires reading, then I probably threw it out."

Mia huffed but ignored my comment nonetheless. "Well, whether you care or not, I will tell you anyway. I found out he's from Russia, his name is Guardian Belikov, and he has-"

I put my hand up, silencing her so I could speak, "Let me guess. He's really tall, has chin-length brown hair, brown eyes, and wears a cowboy duster?"

Her eyes widened in surprise and amusement. "So, you have seen him?"

"Yes, but it wasn't a good first impression for either of us, I'm sure," I said, replaying this morning's meeting over in my mind.

"Oh God, Rose, what did you do this time?" Mia asked, exasperated but still oh so curious. I knew she loved a good rebellious story.

I shrugged. "I didn't do anything. He opened a door in my face and we exchanged a few words. That's all," I said, not going into detail.

She gave me a look that said she didn't believe me. "I know you, Rose. You're hiding something," she claimed. "Did you like, jump his bones or something? Because, if you did, I promise I won't tell Jesse."

If I had food or drink in my mouth, I'm certain I would've spit it out immediately. Suddenly, I burst into a fit of laughter. The idea was so absurd it was laughable.

"Oh, I'm certain you will by the end of the year," I told her, finally regaining my control.

"It's too bad he already has an assignment," she stated.

"Wait," I started, suddenly confused. "If he has an assignment, then what is he doing here?"

"He's been assigned to protect the Dragomir bitch," she spat. I don't know why, but I flinched at her last words. Sure, I thought Lissa had become a bitch, but I didn't really like hearing others calling her that. I really needed to stop caring about her, because, apparently, she didn't care about me at all. "Because she's the last of her line," Mia continued. "I guess she needs extra protection until she starts restoring the bloodline. But, while she's at the academy, I guess he's just one of the extras on hand."

That made sense, I supposed, not that I'm sure Mia really understood. Mia never liked Lissa as long as I've known her. She claimed it was because of how she treated me and acted like she was the Queen of this school. Of course, everyone did love sucking up to the Dragomir princess, no doubt about that. However, sometimes, I wondered if there was more to it than that, like there were more personal reasons. I thought about asking Mia numerous times, but I always dropped it before I even asked. Besides, if she wanted me to know, then she would've told me.

"Well, look on the bright side," I started, trying to lighten the mood. "They hired cheap, foreign labor to protect her, and so all the _good_ guardians are up for grabs."

This got Mia to laugh. "Oh, Rose, you're so mean."

I shrugged. "Nice people finish last."

After dinner, I made plans to meet up with Jesse that night once everyone was fast asleep. Well, everyone except the guardians on duty. With the heavy wards protecting the academy, the guardians weren't exactly on the look-out for Strigoi as much as they were students breaking curfew, like Jesse and I so often did.

Over time (and several detentions and suspensions later) Jesse and I had figured out where to meet and what time without getting caught. At 10:15 AM, the guardians switched off, giving us about five minutes to get where we needed to be.

Sneaking out the door, I thoroughly checked my surroundings as I took off at a sprint. I wasn't wearing shoes to create less noise, but it caused me to go at a slower than normal pace. Still, I knew I would make it without getting caught.

Off to the side, near the edge of where the wards ended, there was a cabin surrounded by trees. Ever since guardians stopped using it as a watch post, the academy had more less abandoned it. I was surprised that it wasn't abolished, although it made a great place for Jesse and I to meet. Of course, we couldn't go inside because the door was locked and the windows could only be broken. Someone was bound to hear it if we smashed the window or busted down the door, and I didn't need another strike against me.

I stood behind the tree where Jesse promised he would meet me, and then we would move to behind the cabin. It was almost 10:30, and so the sun was shining brightly, and I used the excuse that that would slow him down. While sunlight didn't do any real harm to a Moroi, it was still uncomfortable for them. I was thankful that I didn't have that problem.

The guardians on duty would all be in position by now, watchful and alert. The guardians had never been a problem for him sneaking out, but, now, I was starting to worry.

I hadn't paid much attention to what was behind me, which was pathetic, even for a novice. Although, I wasn't exactly sober. In fact, I was smoking pot right then and there when a pair of hungry arms wrapped tightly around me. I didn't shriek, but I dropped the substance immediately.

"You need to be more careful," he scolded playfully, stepping on it, putting out the small flame. I

couldn't fight the smile on my face as I took in Jesse's scent: cologne mixed with the scent of alcohol. I smirked, knowing that I wasn't the only one breaking more than just the curfew law tonight.

"You're-" Jesse cut me off when he forced his lips onto mine. Smiling into the kiss, I returned it just as hungrily. With Jesse, I could lose myself in him, and everything that went wrong earlier vanished completely from my mind, and I never had to worry about him reopening those wounds. Rarely ever did he ask me what happened. All he focused on was the here and now.

Before I knew it, my back was against the tall oak tree as Jesse's hands explored my body, roaming up my shirt and down my pants. I could tell that some of my clothes, if not all, were about to come off, but I had to stop him, as much as I hated to. For one, we had done this a while back while we were both heavily intoxicated and had almost gotten busted by the guardians, if Mia and Ralf hadn't interfered. Secondly, I wasn't up to having sex against a tree tonight. Often, we had sex behind the cabin, but behind a tree was more daring, more likely for us to get caught. If just one of our limbs was no longer shielded for one second, then we risked being caught. And, we _would_ be caught.

Just as soon as he unclasped my bra, I pulled away and spoke, "Jesse, we can't-"

"Oh come on, Rose," he said, trying to persuade me. "No one is going to catch us."

"Can we at least take it behind the cabin?" I asked, hoping for a compromise.

He huffed impatiently. "Here, there . . . it's all the same."

"Just go there," I replied, trying to shove him away, but as soon as I did, he grabbed my arms, pinning me against the tree. Normally, I could've shoved him away, no problem. Upon closer examination, I realized that Jesse was only slightly buzzed, meaning he had much more control and awareness than I did at that point.

"Get off me!" I yelled, trying to shove him away once more but he held his ground.

Normally, I would've reacted accordingly. However, because of the drugs, my reaction time was off and my movements . . . not so coordinated. I struggled to break away from him, but his eyes locked with mine and I suddenly forgot everything that was happening.

"For once, Rose, be obedient for a change. Do whatever I tell you to do tonight, and tonight, we're doing it here."

I wasn't thinking clearly, and something told me it was a little more than just the drugs that made my mind go blank and my head nod. All I knew was that Jesse was standing in front of me, and I would do anything to please him.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I've encountered a slight problem. My laptop charger burned out last night and the battery itself has been going bad for about a month now, and I'm not sure when that'll get fixed. It will limit my computer time at least until I can get a new charger. I do have the next chapter mostly complete, but every chapter after that one it might delay updates a little bit, so just bear with me, please.

And, also, thanks for reviewing, they're greatly appreciated. I would like a few more but I'm not the kind of writer who will withhold a new chapter unless I get a certain number. I'm not like that.

Anyway, onto chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: VA is not mine.

* * *

><p>I didn't remember falling asleep, but when I woke up I was still outside. Memories of last night's events ran through my mind as I tried to remember what exactly happened. Jesse and I met up, screwed around for a while, and then I must have dozed off at some point.<p>

I was grateful to see that Jesse had at least taken us behind the cabin at some point during the night. Shivering, I did my best to cover my naked body with my arms and legs while I examined the situation.

I was outside, completely naked.

My clothes were in a pile beside me.

Jesse was nowhere in sight.

_Great._

Groaning, I hastily grabbed my clothes and started to get dressed as I tried to figure out the best way to go about this dilemma.

Option number one: I could stay here for a few hours. I could mess myself up a little more, make it look like I had been in a fight or two. Then, I could tell them I was kidnapped and I was just able to break free, and that I was so anxious to come back here that I ran and hitch-hiked my way back. Ha ha, yeah, right. Even I wouldn't believe me.

Option number two: I could just act like I had no idea what happened or how I got outside. Then, with my luck, they would test me for drugs that could potentially be messing with my memory, and then I would be screwed.

Option number 3: I could go in right now and face whatever consequences if I were to get caught. I would tell the truth and hope for the best.

Option one sounded even better than before.

Grudgingly, I decided to just go with my third option even though I was risking getting thrown out entirely. I didn't know why the idea of getting kicked out of the one place I hated suddenly made me so nervous.

The sky revealed that it was still daylight, meaning that, in just a few hours, students would be waking up and wandering all around campus. Curfew would be over and maybe I would be able to sneak in and no one would know I was ever gone.

Only a few problems with that logic, I realized, touching my unruly hair. My hair was in complete disarray, what little make-up I had put on last night was probably a mess, and there was dirt all over me. I literally looked like I slept on the ground all night. Certainly someone would realize something was up. The guardians, especially, weren't that stupid.

"Stupid Jesse," I spat, suddenly really pissed off at my so-called _boyfriend._ How could he just leave me like this, let me fend for myself? He should have at least woken me up and took me with him. Well, I would get my revenge. Rose Hathaway was not someone to be messed with.

Peering around the side of the cabin, I gasped as my heart sank. Standing roughly thirty feet away was the tall, Russian guy (Guardian Belikov I think Mia called him) whom I had run into the day before, and he was looking right at me.

I don't even know why I bothered trying, but I ran out from the other side, hoping some miracle would happen and he wouldn't catch me. No luck.

As if he expected the move, he caught me when I wasn't even a foot away from the cabin. I struggled in his grasp but he only held me tighter. Still, I wouldn't stop fighting him.

"You're not going to get away," he stated, matter-of-fact.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," I replied, but I was finally too tired to continue struggling. When he realized I was giving up, he loosened his hold.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, his face wiped of all emotion, guardian mask perfectly in place. He was studying me, probably realizing by my disheveled appearance that I had been out for a while. I wondered if he would believe my kidnapping story. I decided to go for it. After all, what else did I have to lose at this point?

"I was kidnapped," I started, trying to make it seem like I was afraid. My voice was even trembling a little. "I-I finally managed to escape just under an hour ago."

His face remained unreadable, smooth. I knew he didn't believe me for a second. After a long moment which felt like eternity, he spoke, confirming my thoughts, "You know I don't believe you. Now, tell me the truth. It'll be better for you in the end."

Sighing in defeat, I told him, "My boyfriend and I met up and I must've fallen asleep."

He seemed like he might have believed me this time, but then he said, "There's no one else out here." No shit.

"That's because he left me at some point. I don't know all the details."

"Who was with you?" he asked, releasing my arms. He must've figured I wouldn't run, which, in my current state, I was in no position to do so, anyway.

"Does it matter?" I snapped. "You caught me, not him."

His mask lifted slightly, suddenly seeming slightly confused by my outburst. "Why do you care if he gets in trouble? It's obvious that he didn't care if you did."

I didn't have an answer for that, and he must've known that because he asked again, "What is his name?"

"It doesn't matter. He'll just lie his way out of it," I said, avoiding the question.

Shaking his head, he looked away and mumbled something I couldn't hear, but he stopped pressing me for Jesse's name. As we walked, I took his silence to my benefit and asked, "Um, just why were you so close to the cabin? Guardians aren't usually stationed that close."

"Guardians were growing suspicious of students meeting behind the cabin, since they couldn't enter. So, I decided to keep an eye on it during my shift," he answered.

"And did you happen to _see_ me before now?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer to this, but once the words left my lips I couldn't take them back.

He seemed to contemplate his response, then he answered, "When I saw you, you were lying face down."

"You don't have to lie, you know," I stated, swallowing the sudden wave of nervousness I felt as I loaded my voice with sarcasm and sass, my usual way of getting through uncomfortable conversations. "If you saw me completely naked, I hope you enjoyed the view."

"You lack self-respect," he stated, his tone firm.

"No, I'm just comfortable with my body. There is a difference," I replied, then decided I needed a subject change, "So, are you taking me to Kirova?"

"_Headmistress _Kirova," he corrected me. "And, yes, I am."

"Well, then, I guess this is the last time you'll be seeing me," I stated. "The old hag warned me that if I caused trouble even once this year then she was kicking me out."

"You have no one but yourself to blame," he said. "If you would obey the rules, we wouldn't be doing this right now."

We don't _have _to do this," I said. "You can be nice and just let me go. Pretend you never saw me."

"You're not getting off that easily," he claimed.

I let the subject drop as we continued toward the school, getting closer and closer to my doom with every step.

Standing in front of Kirova's office, it felt like hours instead of a few seconds that passed until Guardian Belikov opened the door. I tried to be strong and keep my cool, not letting on to how nervous I really was. Before, I made it look like expulsion didn't scare me when Kirova issued the warning. But, now that I was actually facing it, I had no idea where I would go or what I would do. Becoming a blood whore was about the only option for a female dhamphir who didn't finish her training. They were looked down upon as a disgrace, and even though that was how people saw me already, I didn't want to give them more reason.

Opening the door, he stepped inside and I heard Kirova's voice, "Dimitri? Is something wrong?"

Ah. _Dimitri_. So that was his name. Finally, I had more information than Mia. Too bad I wouldn't be around much longer to tell her. I didn't even know why I was thinking about that at a time like this.

Dimitri ushered me forward, and, numbly, I obeyed. When Kirova saw me, she didn't appear surprised, which, by now, she really shouldn't be. "I found her by the cabin," he started. "I don't know how long she had been there, but apparently no one caught her sneaking out."

"Yeah, well, if the security wasn't crap, then maybe I would've gotten caught a long time ago," I snapped, not caring if I just gave myself away. I didn't care at this point. Regardless, I was screwed.

"Miss Hathaway, you remember the last conversation we had at the end of the year last year," she stated, ignoring my comment. "One more screw-up and you're done. Not even two days into the school year and you've already done it. You know that when I say something, I carry it out."

"I know," I said, swallowing my fear, praying my face didn't betray me. "Expel me. I don't care. I'll spend the rest of my life as a blood whore. Everyone looks at me like that's what they expect from me, anyway."

"Rose," she started. "I have given you plenty of opportunities to straighten up your act but you never learn. I'm at the end of my patience with you, and I'm done giving you chances. You're done here."

I didn't have a chance to think about her words, for another voice spoke up, one laced with a slight Russian accent, "Headmistress Kirova, I know I'm new here, and I don't know about Rose's past, but, with all due respect, I don't think expelling her is the right decision."

Kirova and I both turned toward Dimitri. I was anxious to know what he was thinking, why he wanted to save me from expulsion. "What are you on about, Guardian Belikov?" she asked him.

"What I'm saying is, Rose is a troublemaker," he stated, not looking at me. "All along, you've punished her, but it doesn't seem to faze her. There are other methods that might work better for her."

"What are you suggesting?" Kirova asked, narrowing her eyes at him. Apparently, she didn't like having her methods of punishment criticized. I was beginning to like this Dimitri guy.

"I'm suggesting that you punish her. . ." Okay, any hint of me liking him was now gone. "But not as severely. And, also, I don't know what you've done with her in the past, but I can tell that she doesn't have any positive role models in her life. Maybe you should give her a mentor to teach her about discipline."

"She's just one frivolous dhamphir girl," Kirova started, glancing at me before turning back to Dimitri. "Easily replaced."

"Guardian numbers are dropping fast," he argued. "It would be a shame to let any novice go, regardless of how wild and disrespectful she may be-"

"Wild and disrespectful?" That did it. My patience was out. I turned to Dimitri, ignoring Kirova, as I spoke, "Look, _Guardian Belikov_, you know _nothing_ about me, okay? So don't try to interfere with my life. Just expel me now. I don't care."

"See? Expelling her won't teach her a lesson. It's like completely letting her off," Dimitri stated as though I was proving his case. "She will never learn discipline that way."

"But, who would _want_ to be a mentor to her?" Kirova questioned, as though she was actually considering the idea. "All the guardians know how she is. No one would ever take on that job."

There was an endless pause as no one spoke. Kirova was looking at Dimitri expectantly, and I felt his eyes on me as I stared at the floor. After several long, tense seconds, he cleared his throat and said, "I will."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Not much to say today, other than thanks for reading and reviewing :) I've had the first 5 chapters written long before I started posting it but it took me a month to figure out how to end this chapter so I hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: The Vampire Academy is not mine.

* * *

><p>When I left Kirova's office, I couldn't believe that I was leaving to clean up before class started. I couldn't believe that I wasn't headed to my room to pack my bags.<p>

My Russian savior fell into step next to me, for Kirova had asked that he escort me back to my dorm. I wasn't expelled, but I was still being punished with probation. I was not allowed to leave my room except for meals and classes.

"So, Comrade," I started, breaking the uneasy silence between us. He looked at me like he was going to correct me, but then he must have changed his mind.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"I was just wondering . . .Um," I hesitated, swallowing the lump in my throat before continuing. "You don't really know me, other than I cause trouble a lot. So, why exactly are you doing this for me? I was willing to face expulsion."

"Did you really want to face expulsion?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me. That was one of the little things I wished I could do but never learned. I sighed.

"Yes . . .Well, I don't know," I admitted. "I don't have anywhere to go if I was."

"I know," he said. "I've met your mother before. She's a very respectable woman, but I can tell just by your attitude that you don't see much of her, am I right?"

I snorted. "I haven't seen her since I was fourteen, and that was only because her Moroi was in town. It wasn't just so she could visit me."

He nodded. "Being a guardian is a hard life. We have to make sacrifices sometimes."

"Yeah, well, what have they ever done for me?" I questioned, rolling my eyes. "Almost all of the Moroi at this school think I'm trash."

"Your father had to be Moroi," he pointed out.

I shook my head. "I don't even know who he is."

"That's not always a bad thing," he said, his face composed, but, looking in his eyes, I surprised to see his anguish, like maybe he didn't have such a good experience with his father. I wanted to ask, but I decided now wasn't the time to discuss his personal life.

Instead, I changed the subject, "You didn't answer my question. I asked why you did it."

He was silent for a moment, but then he cleared his throat and spoke, "I just think you have a lot of untapped potential, Rose. I think you're capable of great things, and it's a shame to just throw you out without seeing what you can really do. You've made mistakes in the past, but you need a fresh start with someone who doesn't know you. I promise not to judge you if you promise to let me help you. Is that a deal?"

I was speechless. No one had ever spoken to me in the way he was speaking to me now. He was almost a complete stranger to me, yet he was treating me better than Lissa or any of my instructors who have known me for years. Yesterday, when I had run into him, he acted like he knew all about me, instantly believing I was trouble. I couldn't believe in, barely twenty-four hours, he was agreeing to not judge me.

I wanted to ask what made him think I should trust him, but I saw the reason in his deep, brown eyes. He was a respectable man, I could see it just in the way he carried himself. He was honorable, a man of his word. I wanted to say "okay", but what I said instead took even me slightly by surprise, "Personally, I think you're wasting your time. I'm not some charity case."

"I never looked at you like that," he denied. "And, someday, you'll come to your senses and be grateful for what I just did for you. What I did back there could've been the difference between life and death for you."

"Not anytime soon, Comrade," I replied, although I, grudgingly, knew he had a point.

"Don't call me that," he said, his patience close to snapping, I could tell.

I shrugged innocently. "Well, Comrade, I'm just giving you a taste of what you've gotten yourself into."

We didn't say anymore after that.

Once we arrived at my room, he broke the silence, "Meet me in the gym immediately after your last class ends. Make sure you bring workout clothes."

"What for?" I asked, confused.

"I'm teaching you discipline," was all he said before turning and walking away. I stared after him, just as confused as before he answered. I haven't done anything with him yet as far as his "mentoring", but I already knew that this idea was really starting to suck.

Walking into my room, I was almost afraid to look in my mirror. When I finally managed to suck it up, I was appalled by the image before me. I looked like the creature from the black lagoon. If I would've rolled in some mud it would've completed the look.

Luckily, I cleaned up fast and left my room only a few minutes later than usual. I was in no mood to deal with Jesse, and so I considered eating alone for the day. This plan sounded good in theory, but when I felt his arm wrap around me and smelled the scent of his cologne, I knew I had to confront him.

"Hey, Rose," he greeted, and I could feel his smile (or was it a smirk?) through my hair. "I had fun last night."

"Yeah, well, I didn't," I snapped, shoving him away.

"Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he said, which only made me angrier.

"How could I have possibly done that when I didn't even wake up in a bed?" I questioned, hands curled into fists at my sides, ready to punch him at any second.

"That's what this was about?" he asked. "Seriously? It's not my fault you passed out and wouldn't wake up."

"So, you just leave me there, naked, for anyone to come along and find me?" I asked. "Right after I finished dressing, I looked to find a guardian only thirty feet away! Do you know how mortified I was?"

"Rose, everything is fine now," he tried to reason.

"No, it's not!" I said, suddenly realizing how many students had gathered to witness this. "I almost got expelled!"

"But, you didn't," he stated.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," I replied. "Now, I'm on probation for God knows how long, and now I have a mentor who thinks he can _save_ me!"

"Rose," Jesse spoke, his voice calm as he looked me in the eyes. I tried to maintain my anger, but it was getting hard to resist whatever had come over me. "It's over. Let it go," he said.

My previous anger faded away, and I nearly forgot why I was even mad in the first place. Some part of me told me that I should be furious, but I didn't know why. I tried to remember, but I couldn't. The reasons were in the back of my mind, just barely out of my reach.

"Now, are you okay?" Jesse asked, snapping me back to reality.

Was I okay? I couldn't tell. Either way, I was confused, but I answered nonetheless, "Yeah, I'm fine. Everything is great."

Word about my confrontation spread faster than I anticipated. As Jesse led me over to our table, I noticed their faces watching us in surprise, murmuring to their friends. I overheard some of their comments, calling me names such "psycho bitch", "blood whore", "druggie", and others I don't feel like listing. I tried to tune them out and hold my head high, but it wasn't working. I had endured so much already today and I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to snap soon, I knew.

I grabbed some food, but for once I wasn't hungry. Weed usually made me hungrier than normal, but today I just felt like throwing up. I couldn't handle it anymore. I just wanted to go back to my room and stay there for the rest of the year. Maybe I could start over next year.

When we arrived at the table, Mia was already sitting there with Ralph. They eyed us suspiciously, and it didn't surprise me that they knew what happened. In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if they hadn't witnessed it.

"What happened?" Mia was the first to speak as I sat between her and Jesse.

"Jesse and I had-"

Jesse interrupted me, saying, "It's all taken care of now. No more fighting. Rose is just being hormonal."

I wanted to argue; embarrassed that he would reduce me to something like that, but this time it was Ralph who interrupted, snickering, "How can you tell if it's the hormones or the drugs?"

"Easy," Jesse said. "The drugs make her happy. The hormones turn her into a monster."

As if to prove something, Jesse slid his arm around my shoulders and smiled sneakily, whispering in my ear, "But, you're my hormonal monster."

I shoved him a little too hard to count as playful, but he laughed nonetheless.

"The hormonal monster strikes again!" Ralph jeered. Noticing my death glare, he shut up instantly.

"The next person who calls me that is going to face the wrath of the hormonal monster," I warned them.

This shut them up immediately. Everyone knew what I was capable of and everyone knew not to mess with me. One big reason why I was in trouble so often was for fighting, which doesn't make sense because that was the primary goal of my education: to learn how to fight off Strigoi and protect Moroi. I didn't see what was wrong with practicing on a few assholes in the meantime.

"Oh, Rose, don't mind them," Mia said. I almost forgot that she was even there.

"I'm not," I replied, turning towards the smaller girl. "So, I found out something else about the guardian you like so much."

"Oh what?" Mia asked, her eyes lit up in curiosity.

"His first name is Dimitri," I stated.

"Yeah, you would know," Jesse said. I didn't have to look to know that he was smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"I got in some trouble because he found me after curfew," I stated, figuring it was best if I tell them instead of them hearing it elsewhere. "Anyway, he sent me to Kirova who was about to expel me, but he persuaded her not to."

"There's more," Jesse stated, and I groaned internally. I wanted to leave the rest out, let it be a secret, but nothing was a secret with Jesse. It wouldn't surprise me if he had an online blog about our sex life.

"Do tell," Mia said.

Sighing, I grudgingly continued, "He wants to be my own personal mentor. He thinks he can _save me_."

For a moment, there was complete silence as the words sunk in. Then, all three of them simultaneously burst into laughter. I wasn't sure who they were laughing at, me or Dimitri. Either way, I felt small, kind of embarrassed.

"Save you from what?" Ralph asked once he had stopped laughing.

"From assholes like you," I retorted, causing Jesse to laugh and Mia high-fived me. "But, seriously, Kirova would've gladly thrown me on the street if he hadn't said anything," I defended. "Then, I'd have no idea what I would do."

"You have a good body. Prostitution is always an option," Jesse said, smirking. For some reason, I didn't think he was entirely joking, which was why I didn't mind how hard I hit him this time.

"Gosh, Rose, you're abusive," Jesse stated. "Maybe Belikov should teach you anger management."

"I can manage my anger," I said. "It only comes out for dumbasses like you and Ralph. You guys should feel so special."

"Is she like this in bed?" Ralph asked Jesse.

"Oh, it translates well, trust me," Jesse replied with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "You know what? I don't have to take this shit," I said, unsure what exactly I was going to do next.

"Rose, remember, you're out of strikes," Mia warned me.

"I know," I said. Physical violence was out, which was a complete inconvenience. "I'm leaving."

Taking my tray of untouched food with me, I stormed across the cafeteria. I heard Mia calling for me a few times but her voice died down, indicating she was giving up trying. Pairs of eyes stared at me, but I didn't give a damn about any of them. I found myself searching for someone, but I wasn't sure who until my eyes met hers. _Lissa._


End file.
